


All the Worlds With You

by turnondelights



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Domestic, Fantasy, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnondelights/pseuds/turnondelights
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook travel to different dimensions, aimless but together.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	1. The Older One

Glowing lights. Strange clothing. Drunk dancing.

Nothing makes sense to Jimin here. It’s like this every time they jump dimensions--there’s always too much around him, threatening to swallow him up. To think at one point, he used to be alone, wandering without direction by himself and letting the days pass him by. The feeling always plagues him after a jump.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Jungkook says, startling Jimin.

Jimin looks to his side and sees Jungkook staring at him expectantly, arm outstretched. Jimin's heart clenches, worried that now the taste of a little bit of company has gone to his head and he can't function without someone warm next to him. After a moment of hesitation, Jimin links their arms and lets Jungkook gently lead him through the crowd of people.

It’s already been a few weeks since Jimin asked Jungkook to stay close to him when they land in a new dimension. Jungkook looked surprised when Jimin turned red, not used to asking for help from the other boy. Jimin’s always felt bad that he’s probably the worst partner to travel with, getting sick after every jump and taking hours to finally settle.

On the other hand, Jungkook looks completely fine, his mouth being slightly parted as the only indication that he doesn’t know exactly where to go next. Unlike Jimin, he can somehow treat each dimension like a puzzle, where the puzzle is pure, cold assimilation into a new society. He isn’t scared of the unknown and definitely doesn’t feel the same kind of fear, charging right into it.

Around them, the futuristic night life is filled with floating lights and techno music, its glowing screens and imminent light pollution making Jimin a little dizzy.

“Ah! There’s a whole night market over there,” Jungkook shouts in surprise, looking to his side to make sure Jimin is still with him even though Jimin is holding onto him pretty tightly. Jimin can’t quite place the smell, but it’s a combination of all the good food he can think of.

“That smells so nice,” Jimin says.

“You like meat buns, right? Let’s get a few as a snack before we crash at a hotel,” Jungkook says, walking them over to a stall. Jungkook takes out a round device to translate his speech and convert his currency. Jimin just watches as he exchanges coins for a bag of warm buns and hands them to Jimin.

“Thank you,” Jimin says to the seller on instinct without the translator and looks at Jungkook while realizing his mistake. Jungkook laughs at him. The seller seems to understand, smiling at him and Jimin relaxes.

They end up sitting down on a black marble bench, sounds of partying still going on around them. Jimin holds out a warm bun for Jungkook to bite into. Jungkook touches his wrist to steady it and Jungkook’s hand is warm around his. Everything just feels right.

“This is nice, it’s been a while since we’ve been in such a relaxing place,” Jimin says, recalling their last apocalyptic dimension.

"Yeah, you're right, let's hope it stays this way." Jungkook says, leaning back on the bench and resting his arms on it.

While in the middle of a bite, Jimin feels a sudden pain in his head. He coughs and his head starts to ring a bit, but calms down just as quickly. To his surprise, Jungkook raises his hand to the back of Jimin’s neck, checking his temperature.

“You’re warm, the dimension jump was a bit rocky this time so it must have shaken you up. I’ll go buy some medicine-”

Jimin shook his head. “No, it’s fine! Really, you don’t need to do that. It’s much better than the first few times.”

Jungkook raises his eyebrow at Jimin’s response. “What’s wrong?”

Jimin thinks about saying nothing, but can’t help himself. “How much money do we have left?”

Jungkook’s expression hardens and Jimin realizes he’s probably upset him. Jimin reaches over the younger boy to get the sweet tea from Jungkook’s backpack, hoping his question comes off casually. Jungkook gives him a knowing look.

“You really want to have this conversation again?” He asks, tone heavy.

Jimin stalls for time by drinking the tea, feeling Jungkook’s eyes staring holes into him and eventually he has to put the bottle down. “Well I don’t know where all your money comes from. I can get a job while we’re here--it’s not like I joined you just so I could mooch off of you. Think about how I feel, I'm the older one.”

Jungkook seems to think about this for a moment and in the meantime, leans forward to take another bite of the bun. Jimin stares at the back of Jungkook’s head and when he finally pulls back, Jungkook is laughing. Jimin frowns visibly.

“Okay, okay, I got it. We'll figure something out tonight.” Jungkook stands up, holding out his hand to pull Jimin up. “I’d rather you not get a job, though.”

Jimin gives him a look. “Why?”

Jungkook looks back at Jimin, his gaze strong, before turning around. “Let’s go find a place to stay.” And Jimin doesn’t know what to say if Jungkook is so eager to drop the conversation, so he just follows.

When Jimin finds the time to think about it a little more, his cheeks heat up and it’s definitely not because of the jump this time.


	2. Something Else

“Let me pay for the hotel,” Jimin says to Jungkook. They’re outside of a nice building with white pillars but it’s not fancy enough so that it’s out of Jimin’s price range. Jungkook adjusts the strap of his backpack and smiles a little.

“Whatever you say, hyung,” He says as he hands Jimin the currency converter device. While he's fiddling with the device, Jungkook looks around, probably to make sure there aren’t any weirdos around when gestures in another direction.

“I’m gonna make a pit stop and grab some supplies. You good on your own?” Jungkook asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Jimin says.

“Okay, I’ll ping you when I’m done. Let me know if you decide to go out,” Jungkook cautions before leaving without another word. Eventually the only thing that remains is the faint scent of Jungkook's shampoo. Jimin knows it a little too well by now.

When Jimin enters the building, he notices several customers lounging around the lobby--outfits bright and neon. Probably customers from the festival. When he reaches the front desk, the receptionist doesn’t look surprised even though his clothes are definitely out of fashion.

“Would you like to book a stay?” The man asks, and he looks handsome even in a bright pink and yellow suit.

“Yeah, do you happen to have anything for a week?” Jimin asks, looking over the board with the pricing. “For two people,” he adds.

“A week, huh? Touring with someone special?” The receptionist prods, while pulling up available rooms on a monitor. There are a few displayed and after some thought, Jimin chooses a room on the top floor with two beds.

“Something like that,” Jimin says with a small smile while converting his money. When Jimin looks up, he sees the receptionist tap the monitor. It’s about half of what he expected to pay. He raises an eyebrow and the receptionist gives him a mischievous smile.

“Don’t tell my boss,” Is the only thing he says and Jimin giggles a little.

“How about I give you the rest as a tip?” Jimin says and the receptionist doesn’t seem to like the idea.

“And how about, you take this room key and come to breakfast tomorrow. It’s complementary.” He says, already gesturing for the next person in line. Jimin pouts, but takes the pamphlet and thanks him. The pamphlet talks about the tourist benefits that come with the hotel as well as the delicious-looking spread for breakfast. Jungkook will like it.

Jimin finds out that there’s a small, cozy elevator that takes him up to the tenth floor. The building looks a lot bigger from the outside, he realizes. When he crosses the carpeted hallway, lined with flashy colors, he ends up at a black door with their room number on it. The inside is as expected, splashes of more neon colors--clearly not just a festival thing, but part of the culture here. Thankfully it’s not blinding like some of the outfits he saw and the colors are slightly muted so that they can sleep soundly at night.

He drops his bag and chooses the bed closer to the inside of the room. Jungkook hasn’t called him yet, so he must still be out and about. He sends Jungkook the room number just in case and tells him that the other key is waiting for him at the front desk.

As Jimin stares at the designs on the ceiling, he feels a weight heavy on his chest. He thinks about the future. They keep traveling and then what? It’s not like they can do this forever. He doesn’t even know that much about Jungkook and what his goals are.

Their situation just kind of happened on its own. Too shallow for them to ever really sit down and talk about anything and too quick for Jimin to even define their relationship yet.

But did he really want to know?

* * *

School wasn’t popular where he was from. Jimin used to like drifting along, taking on jobs that suited him. Dancing for interstellar shows, volunteering at big events or even being a waiter at a local restaurant. He was the type of person that never felt comfortable enough to make close friends but somehow managed to fall in and out of love with others like him. It was only later that he realized his world at the time was really just too small.

After his worst breakup, Jimin found himself ranting at a bar to the cute, young bartender--at the time, just a random persona on the road for Jungkook. Assuming Jungkook was just a normal person being paid to pour him drinks, he blurted out something only his most angsty self could have come up with.

“Life’s a dead end.” _Hiccup._ “You find things you like to do, maybe someone you love and cross things off your bucket list and then what? You get these bursts of happiness here and there,” _Hiccup._ “...but what else?”

He stews in silence by himself for a bit, before Jungkook takes his empty glass and asks, “Does there need to be something else?”

Now that Jimin thinks about it, at the time, there was no way Jimin could have responded. But even if he could have, what would he have said? Is it possible to need something so badly, but not know what it is?

Other than that much, he barely remembers anything else from that night.

He does, however, remember the way Jungkook started switching Jimin’s drinks out for water.

* * *

At some point Jimin must have fallen asleep because when he opens his eyes, Jungkook is sitting on the side of Jimin’s bed, doing something on his communicator. Jungkook's own bed is untouched, besides an unfamiliar plastic bag sitting on the sheets. Judging from the view outside the window, only a few hours could have gone by.

Jimin must be half-delirious because he wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist and pulls in closer.

But maybe he’s completely delirious, because Jungkook just lets him, adjusting their bodies so Jimin can sleep soundly in his lap.


End file.
